Terimakasih Ulquiorra
by Nelli is My Name
Summary: Ulquiorra dan Orihime melarikan diri dari Hueco Mundo dengan menggunakan percobaan Syazel. Dari situlah mereka memulai kehidupan mereka di Spanyol. Terimakasih Ulquiorra
1. Chapter 1

**Tanggal 23 bulan 4 tahun 2013**

Assalamualaikum, selamat pagi, selamat sore dan malam senpai dan readers sekalian :D

Disini saya mau **minta maaf** karena tak melanjutkan **Is it Really Happy in The End **sama **Darah ini**, dikarenakan tidak ada yang review. Dan hari ini saya mau buat proyek fic UlquiHime, kalau ada yang baca dan review ya syukur, tapi kalo ga ada yang review (yah mirisnya aku) berarti fic ini akan discontinue.

AN: kata-kata gak novelis, abalness, gajenes, elekes de el el tapi serius udah tak perbaikin semampu mungkin. Sorry banget kalo masih ada salah. Salam Respect..

Summary: Ulquiorra dan Orihime melarikan diri dari Hueco Mundo dengan menggunakan percobaan Syazel. Dari situlah mereka memulai kehidupan mereka di Spanyol. Terimakasih Ulquiorra

**Bleach is Tite Kubo's mine**

**Terimakasih Ulquiorra**

**Chapter 1 **

**By Nelli Is My Name **

**Pair: UlquiHime**

**Rated T**

**. **

Bibirnya melengkung, membentuk sebuah senyuman. Semuanya berhasil.

Yah semuanya.. sebuah alat teleportasi yang mirip dengan koin telah tercipta. Bundaran logam yang di sterilkan dengan inti perak. Di tengah bundaran tersebut bergambarkan seekor trenggiling yang sedang menggelungkan dirinya sendiri. Disekitar trenggiling tersebut bertuliskan huruf hieroglif yang rumit. Bila dilihat lebih dekat, terdapat prisma tipis yang membuat perubahan warna, sehingga berkedip dalam cahaya.

"Ini kunamakan _pangolin_. Anda dapat menggunakannya, Aizen_-sama._" Ratusan setan yang berada dalam hati Aizen pun berteriak kesenangan, rencana Aizen akan berhasil. Tak akan ada espada ataupun dirinya yang mati dalam _Winter War_ nanti. Karena alat ini didesain untuk menteleportasikan mereka ke dalam persembunyian Aizen lainnya.

"Bagus kalau begitu." Aizen memberikan _applause_ pada espada pintarnya itu.

"Namun alat ini belum bisa digunakan, karena aku tak tahu dimana tempat yang anda maksudkan."

"Lalu bagaimana?" komentar Aizen sedikit menekan.

"Beritahu saya dimana tempatnya- oh bukan.. antarkanlah saya ke tempat tersebut."

"Aku tak yakin denganmu."

Dengan cepat, Syazel melepas kacamatanya. "Ini hanya bisa digunakan satu kali."

Tak perlu berbicara lama lagi, garganta pun terbuka bersamaan dengan hilangnya mereka ditelan kegelapan.

Tanpa mereka tahu, seseorang dengan baju hakama putih mendengarkan pembicaraan mereka. _Emerald_-nya melirik tempat dimana bundaran logam tersebut diletakkan. Setelah dikiranya aman, tangan pucatnya mengambil bundaran tersebut lalu mengilang.

**xxxXxxx**

Orihime yang cantik itu menatap sang rembulan melalui jeruji besi yang selalu menemani Hueco Mundo, paras yang terlihat sendu tersebut tak mengurangi kecantikannya. Kini nasibnya seperti dongeng putri Rapunzel yang terkurung di atas menara. Yah.. kurang lebih seperti itu, tetapi agaknya sedikit berbeda. Di dalam dongeng Rapunzel, ada sang pangeran yang menolongnya, namun sepertinya tak ada pangeran yang menolong Orihime.

_Tok tok tok_

Lamunannya pun terbuyar saat mendengar bunyi ketukan pintu. Perlahan pintunya terbuka dan menampakkan sesosok espada yang sangat ia kenali, ya.. tentu saja Ulquiorra Schiffer.

_Emerald_ bertemu dengan _hazel_, membuat sang pemilik _hazel_ tersebut salah tingkah dan sedikit kikuk.

"Eh~ ehehe Hai, Ulquiorra." Gadis tersebut nampak lucu saat salah tingkah.

Namun pemilik _emerald_ tersebut tak membalas pernyataan Orihime, seperti biasa ia hanya menatapnya datar. Tetapi tidak untuk kakinya yang mulai menapak untuk menuju sang gadis.

Syok adalah ekspresi Orihime, bagaimana tidak? Saat ini Ulquiorra sedang menggenggam tangan kanannya. Menelusup diantara jemarinya dan tentu saja muka Orihime sudah semerah pewarna tekstil.

"Ul~Ulqui?" mukanya makin memanas, namun Ulquiorra masih menatapnya. Dirasakannya benda keras bulat berada di genggamannya. "Apa ini, Ulquiorra?"

"Alat teleportasi, kau bisa pulang dengan ini. Kudapat dari laboraturium Syazel." Ucapnya datar, perlahan genggaman Ulquiorra mengendur sampai akhirnya terlepas.

Mata _hazel_-nya terbelalak. "K-kau mencurinya?" kepala Ulquiorra mengangguk sebagai jawaban.

"untukku?" kali ini Ulquiorra tak mengangguk.

Telunjuk pucatnya bergerak, membentuk segi enam pada koin itu. Cahaya terang pun keluar dari koin tersebut, membuat Orihime merasa silau.

"Katakan kemana tujuanmu." Mulutnya sedikit menganga, mengapa Ulquiorra melakukan hal hingga sejauh ini untuknya? Bahkan sampai mencuri kepunyaan Syazel yang tentu saja berhubungan dengan Aizen. Dan tentu saja akan berbahaya bagi Ulquiorra nantinya.

"Kenapa, Ulquiorra? Kenapa kau lakukan sampai sejauh ini?" Orihime menatapnya sedih.

"Tak ada waktu untuk menjelaskan pada-" tenggorokannya tercekat, gadis berambut senja itu memeluknya dari belakang seraya berkata "Terimakasih, Ulquiorra." _Emerald_-nya masih menatap lurus seolah bersikap dingin, namun dadanya terasa hangat.

"Pergilah bersamaku, Ulquiorra." Gadis itu berhasil mengejutkannya.

"Di apartemen, aku sendirian. Dan aku tak akan pergi tanpamu. Bisa-bisa kau dibunuh Aizen nanti, karena telah mencuri benda itu." Tatapan hijaunya meredup, namun tak lama. Apa yang ia rasakan? Mengapa ia menolong gadis ini sampai sejauh ini? Dan mengapa pelukannya terasa hangat?

"Baiklah, kita pergi ke Spanyol."

**To Be Continued**

Oke makasih sudah membaca dan maaf jika ada salah kata ataupun kepanjangan.

Wassalamualaikum


	2. Chapter 2

**Tanggal 23 bulan 4 tahun 2013**

Assalamualaikum, selamat pagi, selamat sore dan malam senpai dan readers sekalian :D

Daripada boring gajelas, mendingan makan nasi uduk sambil baca fic saya hohoy..

AN: kata-kata gak novelis, abalness, gajenes, elekes de el el tapi serius udah tak perbaikin semampu mungkin. Sorry banget kalo masih ada salah. Salam Respect..

WARNING: tak ada yang spesial di fic ini, untuk chapter ini masih prolog sepertinya. Chapter depan hanya menceritakan bagaimana kehidupan Ulqui dan Hime di Spanyol.

Summary: Ulquiorra dan Orihime melarikan diri dari Hueco Mundo dengan menggunakan percobaan Syazel. Dari situlah mereka memulai kehidupan mereka di Spanyol. Terimakasih Ulquiorra

**Bleach is Tite Kubo's mine**

**Terimakasih Ulquiorra**

**Chapter 2**

**By Nelli Is My Name **

**Pair: UlquiHime**

**Rated T**

.

Mata hazelnya menatap tak percaya. Seorang espada bernama Ulquiorra Schiffer ini yang biasanya berbicara selalu menohok hati dengan nada dinginnya, kini menolongnya yang notabennya seorang tawanan sang penguasanya."Terimakasih, Ulquiorra." Gadis senja itu melepaskan pelukannya.

"Untuk pertama kita harus menyiapkan berkas-berkas terlebih dahulu sebelum pergi." Kepala Orihime mengangguk sebagai jawaban. Tak lama kemudian, Ulquiorra dan Orihime bershunpo dan langsung sampai di laboraturium Syazel.

_Glek_

Dengan susah payah, Orihime menelan ludahnya saat dirasakan reiatsu besar di laboraturium Syazel. Badannya serasa lemah saat dirasakan kekuatan yang begitu besar.

"Sebaiknya kau jangan terlalu mendekat, _onna_." Ulquiorra memperingatkannya. Kemudian gadis itu mengangguk dan berdiri di depan pintu laboraturium.

Dilihatnya Ulquiorra sedang mengutak-atik komputer, menekan-nekan beberapa tombol yang tak dimengerti olehnya.

_Kreek kreek_

Tak lama kemudian, terdengarlah suara dari komputer tersebut. Dilihatnya oleh Orihime, ternyata Ulquiorra sedang mencetak selembar ehm~ maksudnya banyak lembar dokumen.

Tanpa disadari olehnya, ternyata mereka berdua sudah kembali di kamar Orihime.

"Tadi kau merasakan reiatsu yang sangat besar?" Orihime mengangguk.

"Itu karena ada espada di sana." Apa? Espada? Bisa gawat jika espada tersebut melihat mereka berdua di laboraturium Syazel.

Melihat kekhawatiran gadis itupun, Ulquiorra bersuara "Bahan percobaan, Syazel. Jadi belum sempurna." Hembusan nafaspun terdengar dari mulut Orihime.

"Kita pergi sekarang." Namun, Orihime mencegahnya. "Tunggu! Ulquiorra, ijinkan aku ke apartemenku dulu. Aku ingin merapikan barang-barangku."

"Cepatlah, waktu kita tak banyak." Ucap Ulquiorra sambil melirik bulatan logam dengan prisma yang sepenuhnya terbuka tersebut.

**xxxXxxx**

Tak ada percakapan antara mereka, yang ada hanyalah kebisuan. Sampai akhirnya gargantapun terbuka sepenuhnya.

Orihime kebingungan sendiri saat mengemasi kopernya dengan beberapa baju-baju. Namun satu hal yang ia raih terlebih dahulu, yaitu fotonya bersama Sora Inoue. Gadis itu kebingungan sendiri, apa yang harus ia bawa dan barang-barang apa saja? Bulir keringat meluncur dari dahinya, bagaimana tidak? Sedari tadi Orihime berjalan kesana untuk mengambil sesuatu, lalu kembali lagi dan seterusnya.

"Kau sangat lamban." Protes Ulquiorra. Layaknya gerakan yang dipercepat, Ulquiorra membereskan semua baju-baju Orihime dengan bershunpo. Tak sampai sepuluh detik, barang-barangnya sudah rapih di dalam kopernya.

"Jangan lupa, bawalah dokumen anggota kewarganegaraanmu dan dokumen kependudukan." Orihime pun mengangguk tanda mengerti, ia pun dengan segera membereskan di dalam kopernya. Ia tak menyangka, ternyata pemikiran Ulquiorra sampai sejauh ini. Bahkan Orihimepun tak pernah kepikiran tentang dokumen-dokumen tersebut.

"Akta kelahiranmu, _onna._" Ulquiorra kembali berkata, tentu saja dengan nada datar.

"Iya, Ulquiorra." Dengan gemas, Orihime mencubit pipi Ulquiorra. Tapi Ulquiorra malah balik menatap gadis itu datar.

"Ayo, senyum! Katanya mau ke Spanyol!" Orihime memonyongkan bibirnya seperti ikan, kini ditarik-tariknya pipi Ulquiorra. Membuat wajah sang espada menjadi lucu.

"Jangan bermain-bermain." Ditepisnya tangan gadis itu, membuat Orihime sedikit kaget.

"Kita tak ada waktu lagi, prisma logam sudah terbuka. Sebaiknya kita bergegas." Dan setelah itupun, mereka menghilang ditelan kegelapan garganta.

**xxxXxxx**

Tangan mungilnya menggenggam tangan Ulquiorra. Jemarinya terkait dengan jemari pucat lainnya. Kilau _emerald_ bagaikan permata es yang sulit dicairkan, telapak tangannya mengusap pipi pucat itu. Membuat sang pemiliknya balik menatap kilau abu-abunya. Tanpa ada keraguan di tatapan matanya, ia pun tersenyum pada sang pria. Senyuman yang sangat tulus, sedikit mencairkan tatapan dingin sang _emerald_.

"Aku berjanji akan memberitahu apa itu hati setelah kita berada di Spanyol nanti.." Jemarinya meraba permukaan bibir pucatnya, bagaikan matahari yang menyentuh rembulan.

"Akan kulakukan semua yang terbaik untuk membuktikan apa yang dimaksud hati sebenarnya." Rona merah menghiasi wajah Orihime.

"Jujur saja, aku tak pernah menggunakan benda ini." Ulquiorra mengaku dengan nada datar. Tatapannya beralih dari gadis itu menjadi ke bundaran logam tersebut.

"Aku percaya padamu." Pria tersebut terdiam sesaat, ia sedikit kaget dengan pengakuan Orihime.

"Bagaimana jika kita tersesat dalam garganta?"

"Aku akan tersesat bersamamu."

"Jika aku menghilang dan tak sanggup melindungimu?"

"Jika itu terjadi, maka-" Orihime menggantungkan pernyataannya.

Dipeluknya tubuh Ulquiorra dengan cepat. "akan kucegah hal itu! Aku yang akan melindungimu, Ulquiorra. Takkan kulepaskan pelukanku, aku berjanji. Apapun yang terjadi."

Orihime menutup matanya, merasa silau. Ia mencoba melepaskan pelukannya dari Ulquiorra untuk menutupi matanya, namun segera dicegah oleh Ulquiorra.

"Kau sudah berjanji, _onna_. Jangan lepaskan pelukanku," gadis itu pun tahu, mereka sudah memasuki bundaran logam tersebut tanpa sepengetahuannya.

Orihime semakin menenggelamkan wajahnya ke dalam dada Ulquiorra. "Terimakasih, Ulquiorra."

**To Be Continued**

Terimakasih sudah membaca, Nell harap di chapter ini masih ada yang tertarik sama fic ini. Juga makasih buat yang review chapter 1, kalian memotivasi Nell. Makasih banget..

MissDevil: kamu siapa? Pake ngatain fic aku? Emang fic kamu sebagus apa? Aku udah ngaca kok. Mangkanya reviews buat ku itu penting, maksudnya masih ada yang suka fic ini atau tidak gitu bukannya aku maksa reviews. Kamu kalo ngomong ati-ati ya. Aku menghormati sekali siapapun yang baca maupun review, jadi tolong jaga bicaramu. Toh aku juga ga buat masalah sama kamu..

Melo: mudah2an kamu puas sama chapter ini. Makasih senpai.

Makasih buat **Tikasomnia **(gak nyangka kamu bakal review, makasih), **Moku-chan **(makasih ya senpai hehe aku suka ficmu Posesif), **Hendrik Widyawati** (makasih dan salam kenal senpai), **Sambel Terasi ABC** (makasih ya sambel aduh namanya -,-), **Berry Biru **(makasih lo uda review, upin ipin XD), **Toyama Ichiru **(peluk sekenceng buldoser XD makasih senpai), **Krystaleire** (makasih senpai dan salam kenal), **Melo** (makasih lo, betewe ko ga login? Wah gimana balesnya)**, Miss Devil **(bicara yang santai bisa gak?) dan mungkin bila ada silent readers, makasih jua dan salam kenal.

Read n Reviews?

Wassalamualaikum, selamat malam dan sampai jumpa lagi semua..


End file.
